Karma
by fadedelegance
Summary: Rated T for language. Jack and Adam encounter one another at a fundraising event and shoot the breeze-and Adam doesn't sugarcoat anything, of course...


**Disclaimer: ****Dick Wolf and NBC own "Law and Order". I don't.**

**A/N:**** I thought of this one-shot randomly a few weeks ago, as I was lying in bed, trying to fall asleep. LOL When I thought of the funny lines, I had to bury my face in my microbead pillow and laugh. Needless to say, I was quite slap-happy from being tired. XP **

** This is dedicated to all my readers and to Sam Waterston, who is seriously one of the best actors I've ever seen. (I would love to do some professional acting some day, and if I ever ended up cast in something he was in, I would probably pee my pants and die!)**

** I hope this makes you giggle! **

**Karma **

Jack was at a black tie gala fundraiser for a local theater company he'd patronized for a few years. It was being held in one of the ballrooms of the nearest Holiday Inn Express. The room was nicely decorated, there was a refreshment table, and, in one corner, a chamber quintet was playing. Patrons sat around the many small, round tables, or stood in small groups, eating hors d'oeuvres and drinking wine or champagne.

Since he knew a lot of people there, Jack went around socializing.

He was helping himself to some hors d'oeuvres when a familiar husky voice to his left spoke.

"Well, bust my balls, it's Jack McCoy," it quipped.

Jack turned around.

"Adam Schiff! How are you?"

Adam took a drink of champagne, swallowed, and then said, "Pretty damn good, pretty damn good."

"Having some interesting adventures?" Jack inquired good-naturedly.

"Actually, I am," said Adam. "I'm working on a memoir. My wife used to tell me how interesting she thought I was, so she was my inspiration for it. I plan on dedicating it to her."

"That's wonderful," Jack said, remembering how devastated Adam had been when he'd lost his wife of more than fifty years.

He also remembered envying his former boss for being given so much time with his soulmate, while he himself had been robbed of that with Claire.

But oh, had he been able to relate to Adam's pain. Losing the love of his or her life was one of the hardest things a person could ever go through. Jack knew that all too well.

"So what's it about? Your travels?" he asked.

"Yeah," Adam replied.

"I'll be sure to get myself a copy," Jack promised.

"All right—and if you're a good boy, I'll autograph it for you," Adam bantered.

Jack chuckled.

"I'll be sure and behave myself then," he joked.

"So how's it feel to be in the big seat?" asked Adam.

"Well, there's never a dull moment, that's for damn sure," Jack replied.

Adam gave a gruff, dry snicker.

"Just you wait, pal, it gets better," he said. "So—you only sticking around until Election Day, or are you going to make me proud and defeat that little bitch who's stuck up Shalvoy's ass?"

"Chapelle? Well, Connie said she'll resign in protest if he's elected, and Mike wouldn't get away with point five percent of the shit he pulls now, so I guess I _am _running," Jack said with a chuckle. "But honestly, I think I could do it."

"That and you_ want _to do it," Adam said matter-of-factly.

"You're right," Jack said in realization. "You're absolutely right. I do."

"So," Adam went on, taking another sip of champagne and swallowing, "I hear your man Cutter is quite the handful."

Jack sighed and shook his head.

"Can't argue with that," he said.

"Now you know why I was such a cranky bastard all the time," Adam quipped. "You could be a pain in my ass, and now he can be a pain in yours. Karma's got you by the cahoonies, my friend."

"Don't I know it."

"The two of you butt heads because you're a lot alike—but that's also why he stood out to you and why you're so fond of him. You see a bit of yourself in him."

_Damn!_ Jack thought.

The only person he'd ever met who was more intuitive than Adam Schiff was Claire.

"You're right," he told Adam.

"Of course I'm right!" said Adam.

He took another drink of his champagne.

"Yes, there were times when I wanted to kick you in the little McCoys, but really, Jack—you've always been a good man and a hell of a prosecutor. Your ass had better be in that election, or Manhattan's got no chance."

"Thank you, Adam," Jack said, very flattered.

"Well hell, it's the truth, isn't it?" said Adam.

"It's good to see you, Adam," Jack said sincerely.

"Good to see you, too, Jack."


End file.
